Seiyuu's Love Story
by Sabila Foster
Summary: Dipuji memiliki vokal seperti pria jantan bukanlah hal yang bsa ia banggakan, tapi -sebenarnya mereka tidak memuji dirinya sih.Hanya orang yang ada di belakang layar yang berperan sebagai pengisi suara yang dalam benark mereka memiliki penampilan yang memesona dan memanjakan mata./AU/Typo(S)/maybe OOC/M for save/Multichap/Enjoy reading/HIATUS.


"-Iya, suara karakter prianya benar-benar sasuatuuuu~"

"Um um! Aku yakin pengisi suaranya laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan wajah yang maskulin… kyaaaa~"

Telinga [name] menegak saat itu juga, begitu suara-suara sopran dengan nada kekaguman menjurus pemujaan berlebihan itu merambat sampai ke rumah siputnya. Di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa hati dan jantungnya lolos ditarik gravitasi meninggalkan tempat yang seharusnya.

Ini bukan komentar yang pertama kali ia dengar, namun tetap saja hatinya sakit.

Kenapa?

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkan para murid agar segera menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing.

[Name] menghela napas, tentu saja ia merasa sakit hati (meski pun ia juga merasa bangga sih, sedikit tapi). Gadis mana yang tidak merasa terinjak-injak perasaannya saat suaranya dibilang seperti suara pria jantan? Bukan dirinya tentu saja.

"Hh, namanya juga pekerjaan."

Benar, [name] adalah pengisi suara.

Lebih tepatnya, pekerja paruh waktu serba bisa yang banting setir mengisi suara karakter pria.

Guru itu memasuki kelas.

"Beri salam!"

**Seiyuu's Love story © Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : M untuk mesum, tapi bukan lemon.**

**Genre : Humor, Romance.**

**Pair : Pokoknya Reader sama male chara deh, di antara Kisedai. Kalau mau, vote aja kamu mau sama siapa :D #dzig**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC Female/reader, AU (semua anak-anak Kisedai jadi ada di satu SMA), agak-agak menjurus apalagi buat orang dengan insting kepekaan melebihi orang lain (bilang aja orang mesum apa susahnya? #kicked), multichapter (jadi… brace your self buat nunggu apdetan :"] itu juga kalau ada yang mau nunggu… ha) dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**Kalau ada typo(s) atau keluhan lainnya, cukup klik review dan kasih tau apa yang mau kalian kompleinkan :] selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p>#<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Prologue**

Semua ini berawal karena ia **iseng** mengikuti seleksi pengisi suara, ia hanya pelajar yang menimba ilmu sambil bekerja di banyak tempat agar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya yang menurut penilaiannya sendiri tergolong suram. Madesu, atau apapun istilah bekennya saat ini.

Ia bekerja di restoran (sebagai tukang cuci piring, ha), lalu rumah makan (bagian antar-antarnya), kemudian loper Koran, dan juga menulis artikel di beberapa surat kabar. Tidak apa, badannya tahan banting kok. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan masuk angn dan pegal-pegal, jadi tidak ada masalah dengan semua itu.

Bohong, dua minggu lalu ia pingsan saat jam pelajaran kedua. Katanya sih demam saja, padahal lebih dari itu.

Intinya, hidupnya damai sentosa. Sampai hari itu datang.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, orang-orang yang ia kenal beberapa ada yang menyapanya dan sisanya mengabaikan dirinya dengan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain (oh, ia jelas tahu mereka memalingkan wajah saat bertatap mata dengannya), pagi yang indah di hari Minggu, dimana ia dengan wajah ceria mengayuh sepedanya sambil melempar Koran ke beberapa rumah tertentu.

Ia masih memasang senyum cerianya yang menghasilkan lesung pipi manis bahkan meskipun peluh menuruni pelipis dan lehernya, namun sesampainya di tempat kerjanya saat ia mau melapor kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ucapan pria yang mempekerjakannya merobek paksa senyumnya.

"Sa-saya dipecat, Pak?"

"Hm, ma'af [name]."

"Ta-tapi Pak, setahu saya… saya selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat."

"Hm, memang cepat."

"Lalu… kenapa saya dipecat?"

"Hm, karena sejak kamu bekerja, beberapa pelanggan protes."

"Protes apa, Pak?"

"Hm, caramu melempar Koran."

"Apanya yang salah?"

"KAMU MELEMPAR KORAN SAMPAI MEMECAHKAN JENDELA RUMAH PELANGGAN, [NAME]! HM!"

"A-ampun Paaaak!"

Itu tidak masalah, toh ia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan lainnya. Tapi –

"Hah? Saya dipecat-?"

"KELUAR!" –ada suara latar piring pecah serta jeritan membahana di sini.

"APA? SAYA DIPECAT?" –BRAK!

"Saya… dipecat?" –krek.

"Artikelnya… tidak diterima…?"

"Ma'af [name], ada penulis lain yang memberi kami artikel yang lebih menarik dari milikmu."

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hm." –BRAK!

Gadis itu merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menenggak racun tikus yang ia lihat di etalase sebuah toko yang tak sengaja ia lewati ketika dirinya sedang merenung dan menenangkan batinnya (dan meyakinkan diri kalau nenek pemilik kosan tempatnya tinggal itu baik hati dan akan memaklumi kalau ia nunggak setidaknya satu atau dua bulan), tapi tentu saja hal nista nan suram tersebt tidak ia lakukan.

Alih-alih melakukannya, matanya justru terpaku pada selebaran yang menempel di jendela took tersebut.

"Pengisi suara?"

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Yosh, seperti yang kita ketahui bersama –wait, ini kayak mau khotbah- ini cuma prolog dan jadinya pendek (dan mungkin gake, m'apin). Rencananya gak bakal lebih dari 10 chapter atau belasan chapter karena saya ngerasa belum cukup kuat(?).

Kemungkinan besar berpotensi harem readers, tapi sebisa mungkin saya tidak akan membuat reader jadi chara yang mary sue :]

Segitu dulu.

Sign,

**Sabila Foster.**


End file.
